Byakuya is Seventeen?
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: accident leaves Byakuya human, seventeen,a hothead and living with Ichigo! Bya/Rukia by vote
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Chapter one; Did hell just freeze over?"**

**_Age is an issue of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter.__  
__Mark Twain_**

"Tell me exactly how this happened?" Urahara looked at the dark haired noble with his white fan over his mouth trying with all his might not to laugh.

"...." Renji clears his throat and quickly mumbles out a response, his eyes not leaving Byakuya's for a second.

"We are still gathering information. Until Captain Kuchiki is um...able to return the Commander would like him to stay here. He also requests that you investigate this matter also."

"Alright, but why don't you ask Mayuri to look into it. He could have helped him in Soul Society." Urahara walks over to take a closer look at Byakuya, turning his head slightly.

"Absurd! I will not have that freak experiment on me!"

Renji pulls Urahara aside and they whisper to each other from the next room.

"Captain, can't go back into Soul Society until this issue is fixed. He isn't just a teenager he is totally human, he almost vanished from the spirit pressure of Hanatarou."

"Kuchiki-san is human?"

"Yeah, that's not the bad part."

"Oh there is more?" Urahara's face is in a full grin now and his eyes are shinning in amusement.

"It's the personality change." Renji whispers in Urahara's ear.

"I CAN hear you Abarai!" Byakuya's voice cries out over the entire store.

"I see. His emotions are around age seventeen also."

"Shut up! Just find a way to fix this!" Byakuya stomped his foot and sat down next to the small table to sip on the hot tea Ururu pours for him.

"According to Captain Ukitake he was quite the handful as a youth." They both cover their mouths cackling when Ichigo storms into the room.

"Hey, Hat n clogs. Got your message, what's the big emergency?" Ichigo looks around the room and his brown eyes fall on Byakuya. His eyes look confused as the orange haired shinigami rubbed his head. "Is he some love child Byakuya's been hiding?" He pulls out his camera and takes a picture of him. "Rukia is gonna love this."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya stands up and lurches his shoulders forward. "Do not refer to me in such a casual manner."

"Wow he sounds just like him, but he is slightly shorter." Ichigo pats him on the back. Renji's hand snakes around the corner and grabs Ichigo yanking him into the next room. Byakuya sits back down with a scowl and folds his arm in front of him.

"**What the hell happened to him?"** Ichigo's voice shook the candy store and then a peel of laughter erupted.

She sees her prey sitting there at the table completely unaware he is her target. His long thin fingertips drumming impatiently on the tabletop. With one flick of her tail the former heir of House Shihoin poof-ed up out of her feline form and crept up behind him. Stifling a snicker she reaches around the unsuspecting prince and presses her naked breasts into the side of his face. He flies up from the sitting potion and shoves her away from him.

"Were-cat! Stay away from me."

"Awe what's wrong Bya-boy? Afraid you might like it? Hahaha!" She poofs back into her cat form and bats her eyes at him then walks into one of the back rooms.

"I am not staying here with that Were-cat!" He marches into the next room with his hands pointing down the hall. "I will stay with Kurosaki."

"Oh hell no!" Ichigo screams in Urahara's ear and his fan falls down to the ground. "Noway am I subjecting my family to Mr. Personality over here. Absolutely not!" He crosses his hands in front of himself and turns his head away. "Not happening."

"Please allow my friend to stay with us a few weeks." Ichigo mumbles with his upper lip pulled up.

"Onii-chan, brought home a guy?" Karin and Yuzu look at each other giggling when Isshin pops his head past them suspiciously.

"It isn't like that!"

"What he says is true I find Kurosaki, revolting in the deepest of ways." Byakuya bows politely to the sisters.

"You don't have a chance of getting in here now." Ichigo grins muttering quietly in Byakuya's ear.

"Come on in! I've always wanted another son!" Isshin grabs them and yanks them inside and slams the door.

"Seriously?!" Ichigo's mouth falls open in shock as they walk to the dinner table and sit down. Bending his elbow and resting his chin on his hand Ichigo leans on the table pouting. Byakuya however, is sitting in the chair with his back straight and his hands in his lap as he waited for dinner to be served. Isshin walks into the room and pats Byakuya on the back knocking him out of the chair.

"We need to toughen you up! Especially since I signed you up for school."

"What?!" Ichigo bolts upright and his eyes grow round. "Did hell just freeze over?"

"It's no problem really, no need to thank me!"

After dinner Byakuya walks into Ichigo's room. Byakuya had never been in his small modern bedroom but had pictured it a lot messier. Somehow it seemed to fit Kurosaki's character, understated and simplistic. Bed, desk, and chair a few books, nothing interesting except a tan lion stuffed animal. Byakuya walks over and raises and eyebrow at it, then picks it up by one ear.

"Hey! Hands off !" Kon smacks Byakuya across the face, causing him to drop him in shock. "You aren't Nee-san!" Ichigo walks in with a towel over his head wearing navy blue pajama bottoms. Tossing him a set of his P.J.'s Ichigo falls into bed the damp bath towel covering his head. Byakuya just stands there holding the clothes looking at Ichigo laying there in front of him without a shirt on.

**Author's notes; okies new idea! Since I'm almost done with one story I thought I would try a new one. To see if people are interested. This is a preview kinda like a teaser to gage interest. So drop me a review if you are. I am kinda fond of this idea since Byakuya is stuck as a human teenager for unknown reasons. Haven't decided if Yaoi or not....So review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH **

**Chapter 2; Being Human is exhausting!**

Byakuya just stands there holding the clothes looking at Ichigo laying in front of him without a shirt on. Clearing his throat he asks, "Where will I be sleeping?" Ichigo lifts his arm without turning toward Byakuya and points. Byakuya's eyes look to where the finger pointed and walks over to the door. Sliding it open his eyes narrow as he drops the clothes on the floor in shock.

"This is a closet."

"Wow, you're smart." Ichigo's voice mocks him from under the towel.

"I cant sleep in here." He leans his nose into the dark cramped space and sniffs. "Water Lilies? This smell is familiar."

"Rukia freaking loves it in there."

"My sister sleeps in your closet?" Byakuya feels his left eye twitch as he turns around then snatches the towel off Kurosaki's head.

"Hey!"

"MY SISTER SLEEPS IN YOUR CLOSET!" His fists tighten and he could feel anger rise up from the pit of his stomach. Rage he hasn't felt in decades....scratch that, since he met this orange haired brat.

"So?" Ichigo sits up just in time to see the fist collide like slow motion into his face. "Bastard, what was that for?"

"Rukia isn't a pair of shoes!" Byakuya raises his fists up ready to swing again. "I must defend her honor."

"That's it!" Ichigo gets up and pushes the shinigami license on his chest and his body separates. "I'm going on patrol, I need to _kill_ something." He opens the windows and vanishes down the road in a blur. Ichigo flash steps down the road breathing easier the further away from the madhouse he gets. Three hours and four very unfortunate hollows later he steps back through his bedroom window to find Byakuya sleeping on his bed. His jaw clenches, he raises his fist about to strike when Kon pops up from under the covers with a squeak. The stuffed lion holds up his paws in defense ready to rumble.

"What are you doing Kon?"

"Protecting Nee-san's, Nii-sama!" Kon's stuffed arms open wide as he stands on Byakuya's sleeping back.

Ichigo rolls his eyes, picks up Kon by his fluff-filled head and throws him out the window behind him. Kon climbs back up just before stepping inside the window is slammed making his face slide down. Ichigo's face softens slightly when he looks at the futon made up on the floor. The white sheet looks like it has been ironed and the ends are folded with crisp corners.

"Who irons bedsheets?"

Climbing back inside his body he lays down and stares at his ceiling. Before drifting to sleep he could have sworn he heard a voice whisper in the darkness of his room.

XXXX

"Kurosaki-kun! Good morning!" Orihime Inoue waves her hand wildly as she runs to join the group of guys walking to school.

"Morning Inoue." Ichigo considers carefully how he will explain Byakuya presence to Inoue but he is relieved when she is the first to notice him.

"Oh, I'm Inoue Orihime." She holds her hand out warmly to Byakuya and Ichigo stares in disbelief. Byakuya looks at the orange haired woman with her hand in front of his face with disdain.

"Eh, Inoue..this is.." Before Ichigo could finish his sentence Byakuya ignores her completely and walks through the front gate of the high school.

"Kurosaki-kun, he looks sooo...." She puts her fingertip to her lower lip while looking at his shoulder length black hair falling over his face.

Ichigo was bracing himself, waiting for some earth shattering comment uttered from Inoue's lips. She is after all, Inoue Orihime; the most random female he ever had the pleasure of knowing. It is endearing really how she could rank in the top three of their class consistently and yet be so...what's the word????

"Cute!"

That is not the word he had in mind. Ichigo's head whirls with the information that she thinks Byakuya Kuchiki is cute. Inoue is no longer so endearing....

"Inoue, you realize that, that guy is-"

"Orihime!" Tatsuki calls to Orihime from across the yard and runs over to meet her.

XXXXXXX

Byakuya Kuchiki walks into the classroom with his head high as the teacher introduces him, then assigns him a seat in the back of the room. He walks slowly to the small desk and chair and before sitting down he hears a few girls giggling and whispering. The chair is cold and the desk way too small for his long legs to squeeze under it. Leaning back in his seat he glances to the left window and notices a girl sitting there with long glossy black hair. It didn't take shinigami powers to notice this girl was unusual. She is sitting there with her face in a book, her only movement being to reach up a long ringed finger, turning the page slowly.

"Don't even try it." The dark haired guy next to him leans over from his desk to whisper. "I'm Mizuiro Kojima, and that girl over there is untouchable." Byakuya's dark eyes narrow in annoyance that this child would start a conversation with him over some girl. "I know what you are thinking and you will fail. Ryo Kunieda is her name and she is somewhat famous for being Karakura High's Ice Queen. I have never seen her make eye contact with anyone. Smart and athletic but, handicapped by her social skills."

"I don't care." Byakuya replies to Mizuiro and closes his eyes trying to relax, his head is pounding from all the changes in his daily routine and environment. The bell rang and he make his way to the next class printed on the computer printout the office gave him. Entering the room he looks around to see a group of girls in the corner giggling. He also recognizes Orihime Inoue and the Ice Queen from his last class. Ryo Kunieda puts her hands on her hips and walks over to him.

"You lost?" She snatches the slip from Byakuya and looks at it. "I-I guess, you aren't" She walks away after pushing the class schedule back in his hand and whispers something to Inoue. They both glance his way then chuckle. Choosing a seat in the back he looks around and notices something strange.

"Alright, sit down girls." The teachers walks in with her notebook resting on her shoulder as her brown eyes fall on the boy in the back of the room. "And...gentleman."

Byakuya stands up to introduce himself hearing a wave of whispering coming from the group.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, nice to meet you." He bows then returns to his seat.

"I see, well welcome to Life skills 301. I'm your teacher this quarter Misato Ochi. Today we will discuss menstruation." Every girl turned to look at him as if he were the cause of such a horrible affliction.

XXXXXXXX

Byakuya Kuchiki is trying to find a man to kill, soon as the lunch bell sounded he was on a mission. The dead man has orange hair and turning the next corner he spots him talking to Mizuiro. Kuchiki reaches out and grabs Kurosaki by the collar and drags him outside the building.

"Hey! People can see you, you know!"

"Silence! Explain to me why I am in this class with only girls?" Byakuya shoves the paper in front of his face.

"Life Skills? HAHAHA! You are in Home Economics!" Ichigo laughs so hard he starts smacking the brick building next to him.

"Fix it! I don't want to be in a class for girls!" He points his finger at Kurosaki and stomps his foot.

"Sorry dude, classes are all full at this time of year. Guess you will have to learn needlepoint, and cooking."

"I refuse to accept that as a satisfactory response!"

"Suck it up!" Ichigo walks away muttering. "Rukia never bitched near as much as you!"

"Byakuya-san~!" Orihime ran toward him her large bosom bouncing as she frolicked through the yard. Now if only it would rain, he could die happy. Byakuya shook his head trying to escape such a perverted thought. She is carrying a large box with a symbol he knew as his family seal on the side.

"Byakuya-san please forgive me for not recognizing you earlier. Urahara-san asked me to give this to you."

"Thank you Inoue-san." He grabs the box and falls over.

"Oh is it too heavy for you Byakuya-san?" She picks it up with one hand and lifts it off his head.

"Ridiculous!" He tries to snatch the box away and it falls on his foot. "Ewwwwooooooolll!"

"Byakuya-san!" She grabs the box and pulls him by the leg around the corner. "Is it broken?"

"I think you popped it back in alignment dragging me here." He frowns and looks at her as his foot begins to swell.

"Soten Kisshun!" She bends down to heal his foot close to him as a breeze blows her hair sending a slight cinnamon smell his way. She wasn't so bad when she was silent. Before he notices he licks his lips and is looking at her, his right eye brow lifts up.

"B-Byakuya-san you look scary!" Orihime steps back slightly dismissing her Shun Shun Rikka looking terrified.

"Absurd, I am not trying to scare you, _yet_." His deep blue eyes flash stars for just a moment as he lifts his eyes lids open a little more. "Orihime-_chan_.." In the distance a small white ball streaks past Orihime and smacks Byakuya in the face. His arms fly upward as his world grows black. He doesn't even feel his head hit the ground.

"What happened to him?" Ichigo looks down at Byakuya passed out in his bed.....again.

"He hurt his foot, then he looked at me strange, and then he got hit with a baseball." Orihime blurts out in one long sentence without breathing. "So I brought him to the clinic, and your father looked at him and said-"

"It's alright Inoue, I'll babysit him from here. Thanks for healing his foot and his face." Orihime left and Ichigo gave Byakuya a swift kick sending him crashing to the floor of his bedroom. "You are wrong if you think that fake sleeping is gonna get you to sleep in my bed again." Byakuya doesn't say anything just opens the closet and climbs in it.

Byakuya couldn't decide why he was feeling so irritated, and jumpy around all these humans. Crammed in the small dark space of the closet he sighs.

"Kuchiki-san is it that bad?" Urahara's voice echoes from inside the bedroom. Sliding open the closet door he pokes his head out to find Urahara sitting in Ichigo's window with his cane.

"How can you stand to live among these people? Being human is exhausting." He looks at the hardwood floor and bites his lower lip.

"It does have it's merits." Urahara hid his face behind his fan to conceal a mischievous grin.

"Name three?"

"The obvious ones are sex, drugs, and rock n roll!" Urahara lifted up the box he had seen Orihime with earlier and sat it on Ichigo's bed.

"S-Sex?" Byakuya folded his arms in front on him and struggled not to blush. Urahara grins evilly and decides to push him a little further.

"Yes, I would assume that with your newly acquired human body you are having certain urges?"

"It's turned me into a moron!"

"Oh, how so?"

"I-I keep thinking about girls." His face blushes crimson and he scratches his head.

"What do you think about them?"

"I do not remember girls looking so..." His hands make a squeezing motion. "I do not know what to do with these ridiculous emotions!"

"Enjoy them!" Urahara drops out of the window leaving Byakuya to ponder over his dilemma.

**Author's notes; Here is the next chapter! I am going to upload a Yaoi version of this story for those who requested it. I haven't decided on my pairings yet, so if you could make a few suggestions...that would be great! Your opinions count!!Reviews equal love...I need love snivels.**

**Thank you to my many reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Just to clarify this is NOT the Yaoi version.**

"**_Dwell in possibility."__  
__Emily Dickinson_**

Chapter3 Fangirls, and Nii-sama.

He is running, yes Byakuya Kuchiki is running for his life. Something he isn't used to, in fact he couldn't recall running away from a crisis...ever. However, this situation can not be resolved by Senbonzakura or feigning disinterest. With his heart pounding in his chest he closes the door to the only safe place he could think of. Locking the stall on the boys restroom he sits on the toilet and exhales.

"I'm Byakuya Kuchiki for gods sake!" He whispers his deep voice echoing in the small smelly bathroom. "I shouldn't have to hide like this!" He grits his teeth and shakes his fist in the air. Just then he hears the creaking of the door open. His eyes grow huge as sweat begins to pool on his upper lip. The light clicking of shoes on the gray tiled floor are the most terrifying sound the young noble has ever heard.

"Gotcha!" The light airy voice announces as he hears the stall next to him open. "Awe, Byakuya-kun..." Her voice turns all sing, song as she steps in front of his stall. "Where are youuuuu?" She pulls on the handle, the stall and his heart tremble with fear. "I know you are in here. Come on out and I will chase the other girls away from you."

He knew that was a lie, the blonde one that found him hiding in the gym bleachers said that. She said she wasn't interested in the game and he followed her to a "hiding spot" It turned out to be a storage room with one window and one way out. He had to climb out the window and jump to the second story balcony to escape.

"Hmm, this one is locked?" She moved on to next door and Byakuya relaxes slightly still holding his breath. Just then a red head pops up above him over to the of the stall wall. "Found you!" Her body flies over and Byakuya drops to his bottom and slides under the locked door. He runs out the door and sees a stairwell to the right and two girls putting on bright red lipstick on his left. The girls look at him and then each other and Byakuya takes off toward the stairs.

"Mine!"

"I saw him first!" The two brunettes start arguing and Byakuya makes a dash up to the roof the metal door shutting behind him. Sliding down the door he breathes a deep long sigh and shuts his eyes. That was his first mistake...

"I knew you would come up here." His eyes flew open and a girl swinging a rope stands three feet away from him. His second....

"What is wrong with you people!" Byakuya screams and darts away as the rope flies in the air and lassos around him. The roof door opens and four girls fall on the roof fighting the whole way.

"We had a deal..the one that kisses you first get to keep you."

"Keep me? I do not want to be kept by any of you!" He yells as the rope reels him in like a prized fish. She grins wide and puckers up her cherry red lips as Byakuya falls to his knees in defeat wrenching his eyes shut. The wind blows the cool fall air whipping his hair around when soft lips touch his, and he feels a warm body against his. Perhaps he fought to much, this wasn't so bad. His lips part as he starts to move his lips over her bottom lip. The girls squeal out and cry in disappointment as the sweet flowery smell of water lilies drift over his nose. His eyes open to see Rukia pressing up against him with her hands threaded into his hair.

"Your game is over, go back to class!" She replies sternly and yanks the rope from around his shoulders.

"No fair, isn't she your sister?!" The blonde points to Byakuya who is just hanging on to his sanity by a thread.

_**~GASP~**_

"Forbidden Love!" The girls mouths fall open and blood gushes out there noses as their heads fall back.

"Rukia was adopted, no blood relation...so don't even think about a do over!" Ichigo walks over and frowns at the girls sending them crying down the stairs. Byakuya just blinks at her still holding him pressing his head into her chest.

"You alright Byakuya?" Ichigo asks walking over and notices him looking at Rukia and lifts his eyebrow.

"Um, yes. I think."

"Rukia why don't you walk him home. I'll make excuses to his teachers."

"Alright. Thank you Ichigo."

"No problem." He waves walking to his next class with a grin on his face. "This could get interesting."

XXXXX

Walking back to the Kurosaki's clinic an eerie silence accompanied the soft footsteps of Rukia and Byakuya. The autumn sakura falling on Rukia's hair, serve as a reminder that he is completely and pathetically human. Moreover, as his eyes watch her walking in front of him, he was furious with himself for being saved by _her_. He saves her not the other way around!

"Unforgivable!" He yells out making Rukia trip out of her shoes and crash into a street sign. "What happened back there is unforgivable!"

"Ni-Ni.." Rukia stutters trying to pick herself up from the ground. Reaching for her lost flats she feels him tug her up from the ground by her waist. "I-I know it was but, I had to do some-"

"I bet that traitor Urahara is just sitting on his ass sipping tea with that damned Were-Cat toasting to my families demise!"

XXXXX

"More tea, Yoruichi-san?"

"Oi, Kisuke how long you gonna wait before telling Byakuya?"

"Oh, I'll get around to it...eventually." He stifles a giggle behind his fan. "Was he really like this as a child?"

"Oh, this is nothing. You should have seen his response when I changed from my cat form in front of him the first time! HAHAHA! His reaction was better than Ichigo's!"

XXXXX

After spending the entire afternoon brooding in Ichigo's room Byakuya ventures outside for an evening walk. Rukia had barely spoken a word to him since the events on the roof of the school. Not that he didn't blame her, he was struggling with what happened. Walking past the park he sits down on the grassy hill next to the river. His hair drifts in the breeze, then his fingers touch his lips remembering her chaste kiss.

"This could be a problem." He says looking at his hand then scrunching his face up. "I will not be outwitted by these stupid human emotions!"

"Oi, Byakuya..." Ichigo stands behind him with his sword on his shoulder. "Talking to yourself is a sign of a problem."

"Don't lecture me, I'm not the one with multiple personalities!" He whirls around to through another insult at him and sees Rukia riding on his back with a cell phone in her hand. She is on his back...

"Ichigo.." Rukia opens up her phone and points up stream.

"Got it! Well do be careful on your way home Byakuya. Rukia is too busy to protect you from your fan girls."

"Ichigo!" Rukia punches him on the head as they run off to fight hollows. Byakuya watches them together looking at how relaxed and open she is around Ichigo. They have a warmness even in the way they argue. Something he and Rukia never had. She always sees him as the cold man who tried to kill her. He deserves it after all..Ichigo did say no brother should ever say to his sister I will kill you. That's right..Ni-sama, she always says his name with such fear.

"Nii-sama...."He shakes his head and heads back to the clinic for dinner letting the cooling fall wind ease his troubled heart.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES; Hello there!!!! Chapter 3 tada! As you can tell the popular vote is Bya/Rukia. I have never written for them as a couple. However, I love a challenge! It isn't a long chapter but, for pacing I cut it here and so I could give an update today. Feedback equals love...I need love ; ;**

**Many thanks to the reviews and Alerts going out for this story. I will strive to give u a story with love and humor. I have decided to run this as a series and turn other characters 17 also. One at a time though. And now the people who keep me awake at night thinking of a good story are...**

**Madison, itachimyitachi, thatpaladin, princessayla1994, Tammy, loli, sallythedestroyerofworlds23, psychopath123, gloaming grove, byakuyaismine, littlestray, novaalexandria, RR, sashlee 14, soul chi, qissachan, sakuraotome, Iza chan amorim, wynn, and Kristen. Thank you for your overwhelming support! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

"**_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."__  
__Ingrid Bergman_**

Chapter 4; Crushcrushcrush

The dinner was bland and Byakuya bit at his lower lip walking back to Ichigo's bedroom. Opening the door he looks out the large moon filled window, into the blackness of night. He was cross, and couldn't put a finger on why he felt so frustrated. Movement out the window catches his eye and he notices Rukia and Ichigo flash into view. The two black clad shinigami are standing in front of the house arguing. Ichigo has his hands at his sides looking away from Rukia. She is yelling at him full throttle and has her hands on her slim hips.

"You leave yourself open from behind! Stop barging into the fight without thinking!" Rukia shakes her fist it him. "Do I gotta knock some sense into you?"

"What? Were you talking midget?" Ichigo rolls his eyes and notices Byakuya looking out at them from the bedroom window. The plan was defiantly forming in his mind and he was anxious to kick it into phase one. Rukia's eyes narrow and she swings at him her fist slamming into his chin. "You think that little tap is going to hurt me?"

"Must you be sooo annoying!" She kicks at him, he dodges and holds her back with his hand on her head. "You need to learn to watch your opponent before just swiping at him like a fool!"

"Whaaat, just stand there looking vapid like Byakuya?" Ichgio replied firing his phase one bullet like a profession marksmen. He couldn't wait for the response from her.

"How dare you call Nii-sama vapid! He is not! He knows much more about fighting than you do." She folds her arms in front of her and flips her nose up in the air.

"You still calling him "Nii-sama" after that smooch on the school's roof today?"

"Absurd I was trying to save him from those wicked female groupies!" Her face turns red as the blood stain on Ichigo's clothes.

"You seemed to enjoy that little bit of rescuing." He leans over her her tiny head and grins, waiting for her rebuff.

"...."

"YOU DID! HAHAHA!" Ichigo replies hearing a thump coming from his bedroom and grins like a mad scientist.

"SHUT UP YOU ASS!" Rukia yells then turns around stomping away. Ichigo jumps through his open bedroom window and slides back into his body. Looking down he sees Byakuya laying on his futon still wearing his school uniform.

"I know you are awake." Ichigo kicks at him and Byakuya blocks it with his ankle. "You hear?"

"Yes." Byakuya answers from under the blanket.

"Well...What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." Byakuya's voice is deep and emotionless.

"Don't try to act all cool. It pisses me off!"

"What should I do? It will complicate our home life." Byakuya sat up folding his knees under him looks out the window at the wind blowing the trees.

"Like that ever stopped you before." Ichigo lays down in the bed tucking his hands behind his head. "Difficult truths are much easier to live with than a comfortable lie."

"...."

"My old man taught me that."

"It's just a crush, it will subside." Byakuya lays back down and lifts the covers for Kon to curl up next to him.

"That just means you aren't good enough for her."

XXXX

He feels miserable walking into his life skills class. The nerve of Kurosaki saying he doesn't deserve her, is he right? He has been cold to Rukia since she came to live with him. His pride at an all time low, Byakuya barely opens his eyes to notice Rukia taking a seat next to him.

"Rukia?" He blinks in disbelief his deep blue eyes focus on her petite body, dressed neatly in the school uniform. "What are you doing here?"

"The family was worried you might be injured or.." She looks down trying to find the right words to not offend him. "Influenced by outsiders."

"Influenced?" His eyes narrow when the bell sounds for class to begin. "As if I would be swayed by these humans!" Byakuya folds his arms in front of him in defiance as every girl turns to glare at him. Rukia leans over to his desk, the sweet smell of water lilies drift over him.

"Don't be mad, after yesterday's incident I volunteered to protect you." She keeps her voice low, and calm despite his outburst. "I know it must be difficult but, you will have to put up with me being around you for the duration of your time in the living world.

"I-am not mad at you." Byakuya struggles to lower his voice and temper when he notices a button on her shirt is undone. The gap in her shirt is just enough for him to glimpse at a bit of white lace curving around her small breasts. "I'm suddenly feeling happy you are here." Byakuya Kuchiki never smiles, in fact it has been said that only Renji has seen any type of grin come from Byakuya. The reason for this is simple...as Rukia will suddenly discover his smile has certain side effects. Byakuya being aware of this, withholds his smiles for rare occasions. This however, was such an occasion and Byakuya allows the corners of his mouth to slowly curl up. He looks at Rukia out of the corner of his eye and permits just the right amount of teeth to shine through his lips.

Rukia saw the slowly forming grin like he was moving in slow motion and the moment his teeth appeared she felt lightening strike her dead. She promptly wilted into a puddle of goo clamping her hand over her mouth to suppress the cooing sound. Rukia's heart seizes up, her face and neck turn crimson as her head lowers to her desk top. Her arms dangle freely, her eyes feasting on the most incredible smile she has ever witnessed.

"Something wrong Rukia?" Byakuya asks knowing full well the punishment he is giving her.

"Nii-sam-" She shudders trying to complete a thought when he leans over to her desk.

"Oh, I don't think you can call me that here." He puts his palm on his chin and shuts his eyes, still smiling at her. "The other girls might think I'm available."

"I-I-I"

"Just shaking your head is a proper response." Byakuya moves back after she nods rather quickly then ducks her head behind a tall textbook to hide for the rest of the class. Soon as the bell rang he watches Rukia jump up from her seat and dart out the door. Following her from a distance he notices the swaying of her skirt as she walks toward the lunch room. Rukia's legs are probably her second best feature, Byakuya makes a mental note, and grabs a sandwich and juice box. She stomps up to the roof and sits down in the sun on a blanket spread out. Byakuya sits close next to her; close enough for his leg to bump into her occasionally.

She sees Byakuya struggling with the juice box and stifles a chuckle. He glares at it and tosses it behind him. Catching it, she pushes the straw through the foil and hands it back to him. He puts the straw in his mouth and drinks some of the tangerine juice.

"The Juice Box; it confused me too." Rukia breaks the silence between them and fidgets with the straw wrapper from his juice box. She walks over to the door to chat with her friends and would often peek at him when he though she wasn't looking.

"You need to make a move or Asano over there is gonna ask her out." Ichigo came up behind him and slaps him on the back.

"Which one is Asano?" Byakuya's eye narrow at the group speaking to Rukia. If they could only see the dark cloud coming from Byakuya they would run screaming in fear. Ichigo points to the brown haired flamboyant boy who just happened to bump into Rukia, and put his arm on her elbow to keep her from falling down.

"It's just a crush right?" Ichigo pokes at Byakuya's angry face and smiles.

"Never poke me Kurosaki." Byakuya stands up and starts to walk away but stops with he hears Rukia laughing. "Ichigo?" Turning toward Ichigo he looks at the rooftop and fidgets his fingers together.

"How do you do it?"

"Eh?" Ichigo looks at him with his mouth open. "You were married, you do know...right?"

"Not that! I know how to do _that_ fine!" Byakuya whispers his voice is low and tense. "You talk to her so normal, she fights and gets all frustrated around you."

"Oh, I see what you mean." Ichigo scratches his head then snaps his fingers. "I just talk to her like I do my sisters."

"THAT DOESN'T HELP ME!" Byakuya yells at the top of his lungs. "Why did I even think you could!" Byakuya stomps past the whole group now staring at him in shock. Reaching the stairs he stops and turns around, marching back to the roof he grabs Rukia by the arm and pulls her mouth over his. His hands support her head and back while he leans over her sharply. His mouth descends on hers pushing into hers slightly as she lay limp in his arms. Her arms fall to her sides, and she feels his teeth graze her lips. Suddenly he was gone just as unexpected as his kiss and she floated to her knees in shock.

"I do believe Byakuya has a crush on you Rukia." Ichigo adds with a smirk before walking away.

"Cr-cr-crush?"

**Author's notes; Tada! Chapter 4 is done! Hope you enjoy joy! Reviews are love and I need love. I listened to Crushcrushcrush by Paramore. It inspired me so much this kinda wrote itself.! I love the idea of Ichigo being involved in this and being a ironic supporting role! However, I may turn the tables on him when Byakuya finds out Ichigo has a crush on someone.......that you must vote for!!!**

**This chapter is brought to you by these lovely reviewers.....**

**Rukialover1994, Byakuyaismine, Soulchi, Qissachan, magicalprincess, princess ayla1994, byakuyaxrukiakuchikkifan, electra red. Thank you!!!!! Reviews = faster chapters!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

"_**My own brain is to me the most unaccountable of machinery - always buzzing, humming, soaring roaring diving, and then buried in mud. And why? What's this passion for?" Virginia Woolf**_

Chapter 5; Ramen noodles and, "Because I want to....(you)."

Byakuya is feeling satisfied with himself from the kiss earlier on the roof. Walking into a room with windows instead of ugly white walls, his smoky blue eyes see an array of screens. Picking a seat where he can see both doors, Byakuya sits down, and stares at the strange looking machine in front of him.

"It's a computer." Rukia sits next to him and tries not to look at his face. At those damn mesmerizing blue eyes that she could dive into and never come up for air. He kissed her and I felt like her world quivered from her lips down to her toes. She touches her fingertips to her lips in deep thought.

"I know." He looks down at her skirt riding up as she sits in the chair, moving around with every slight shift of her weight. His eyebrows flick up for a moment and he leans over and smells her hair. His action just obvious enough to her that it is deliberate. He watches her eyes avert and the bright pink tint on her cheeks. Traveling up to her shirt the wicked little gap in her shirt still there; his eyes look at the lace as his mind tries to picture the whole frilly thing. Class has long since started but his mind isn't on anything accept the small round breasts so close he could reach out and touch them.

"Ni-"

"I thought I made myself clear...Rukia. Not to call me that." His mouth starts to water as the image of her laying under him naked flashes in his mind.

"B-Byakuya." She says his name with a softness he wasn't prepared for. Her face cherry red, turns away from him. Suddenly his eyes shut and his knees hit the lab counter with a thump, causing the computer to bounce. He growls reaching around the computer monitor and unplugging the keyboard. "What are you doing?" Rukia asks lifting an eyebrow up at his odd behavior.

"I-I have to leave." Byakuya mumbles and sets the white plastic keyboard over his lap.

"You can't take that, it's school property." She moves to grab it and he jerks up from his seat with the keyboard in front of his crotch.

"I'll return it later!" He replies running out the door and finding the nearest bathroom to hide, _again_. Dropping the keyboard on the stall floor he moves his erection in his pants to a more comfortable angle. Keeping deathly quiet he tries the make the growing bulge in his pants subside. He has never felt more humiliated in his long life and has never....ever....had this type of problem. Just think about Mayuri naked, he tells himself. "It won't go away!" He shuts his eyes and pictures the most revolting things he could think of. "Ok, Omaeda and Mayuri naked, eating ramen noodles." He grumbles hitting his head on the stall.

**Twenty-minutes later;**

The class bell sounds and Byakuya walks into the gym for his last class of the day. He is confident his "problem" is now under his complete control. The balding middle aged man wearing a whistle around his neck tosses him a uniform and points to a door. Byakuya quickly changes into a pair of shorts, that are a little too short and walks through the designated door. Bright light blinds him as the humidity pushes on his lungs. Soon as his eyes adjust to the sunlight his eyes bulge out; he promptly turns around and opens the door he just came through.

"Leaving already Kuchiki?" The gym coach is standing in the doorway with a clipboard and the whistle in his mouth.

"Mind if I sit out today?" Byakuya asks nonchalantly with his arms folded in front of his bare chest.

"Since today is your first day, I'll cut you some slack. Just sit and watch." The coach blows on the whistle and walks past Byakuya to yell at the guys shoving the girls in the pool.

Byakuya Kuchiki takes a seat in a corner trying to let his eyes shut out the fact; he is in a co ed swimming class. His nightmare was about to get worse when he hears a familiar voice cry out.

"Ichigo! Don't you dare throw me in!" Rukia scolds him firmly to no avail. Byakuya's eyes slant over to find Ichigo picking up Rukia and tossing her butt first into the water. She vanishes briefly under the water then pops up climbing the side ladder of the pool. Byakuya watches her climb the ladder, the water falling off her in thick rivulets. He wonders for a moment why kami-sama chose to torture him of all people. He is a decent man who has never struck a woman or gambled away his family fortune.

"Why me?!" He grumbles to himself his eyes still focusing on the water soaked body of the most petite woman he has ever seen. The tightness in his groin returns and he closes his legs together and rubs his hand through his hair.

"B-Byakuya, is something wrong?"

Without looking up he knew Rukia is standing in front of him looking wet and tempting. He just couldn't bare to punish himself any further, so he kept his eyes clamped shut. "Are you going to studder my name every time you speak to me?" Byakuya asks trying to get a reaction from her.

"No!" Her reply is loud and several students turn to look. Byakuya stands up and grabs her hand yanking her around the corner of the locker room entrance wall. Pining her against the wall he holds her wrists and leans in close to her water streaked face.

"I'm waiting...Rukia." He speaks her name; his voice low with a hint of longing.

"Bya...kuya." Her voice falters and she turns her face away from him.

"Get it right and I'll reward you." Byakuya whispers looking at her nipples peak through the navy blue bathing suit. "Now look at me and try again." His eyes sweep over hers suddenly, sending a wave of tingles up her back.

"Byakuya." She whispers fighting the overwhelming need to look away from his intense eyes and soft lips so very close to hers.

"Very good, now your reward." He touches his parted lips to her neck and grazes his teeth over the soft flesh. Byakuya hears her sharp inhale of air and chuckles near her earlobe; then flicks his tongue over the dripping piece of skin.

"Why...are..you..doing..this..to me?" Rukia mumbles trying not to slide down the wall and run away from the torrent of pleasure pulsing through her body.

"Isn't it obvious?" His mouth returns to her neck to suck on the warm flesh. "Because, I want to." He answers with his breath on her neck. The school bell sounds and he releases her, vanishing inside the boy's locker room. He heads straight for the bathroom stall, shutting the door behind him. Hitting his head for the second time today he groans at the painful bulge in his pants. _Bang, Bang,Bang!_

"You are just asking for it." Ichigo's voice sounds from the next stall over. "Getting all worked up at school."

"This feeling, how the hell do you deal with it?" Byakuya mutters through the gap in the stall.

"I don't try to neck Rukia for starters."

"You better not Kurosaki! I will shred you into mulch."

"With what?" Ichigo grins and whispers through the door. "You are an impotent shinigami. HAHAHAHA!" Ichigo cackles then runs out of the locker room.

"I AM NOT IMPOTENT, YOU BASTARD!"

XXXX

Byakuya takes his time walking home after school, breathing a sigh of relief he opens the door and walks into the Kurosaki's home. At least here, he wouldn't need to worry about getting turned on, or having to hide in the bathroom.

"Welcome home, Byakuya."

His eyes flick from the floor up to the familiar sounding voice of Rukia.

"W-What are you doing here?" Byakuya blinks in disbelief seeing Rukia standing in the evening sunlight, next to Yuzu.

"I told you earlier, that I was assigned to watch over you. I going to be staying here also."

"_Kami-sama.....you are laughing your ass off aren't you?"_

XXXXX

**Author's notes; Here is your update! Hope you like it. I love to write fast, so checking back often for the latest chapter is a good idea. I have mapped out the whole story now, so I'm just waiting for motivation to type it out! It's so hard to be funny..hope this update is, and by now you figure out he is acting all macho in front of Rukia; then dying on the inside. I'm not withholding chapters for reviews, but I do honestly get motivated when people give me feedback. I'm so grateful! Today's ultra fast update is brought to you by these lovely reviewers....**

**Soulchi; Yers Ichigo's "help" isn't like help at all^^**

**Echoingly-artistic; My first fan! Sniff I'ma cry.**

**Qissachan; Jealousy will in fact continue...lol. I wanna see him smile too!**

**..; New update for you!**

**Chariot330; Thanks!**

**Revyhime; Making him perverted was the best idea, and really think he is..he just hides it.**

**Mebehatz; Yeah, I'm not big on this pairing..I kinda think it has too much baggage to work. Honored you think I'm not a good job/bow.**

**Iceprincess95; Hope this is funny too!**

**Themagicalprincess; Thank you so much, hope to see your reviews again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

"_All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on."__Henry Ellis__  
_

**Chapter 6; My Human Credential**

Rukia waits until everyone is preparing dinner before walking into Ichigo's room to talk to Byakuya about his recent "interest" in her. Her mind turning with the sudden affection of a man she believes detests her very appearance. She turns to Byakuya and for the first time, and blurts out an honest question to him.

"Why did you kiss me on the school roof?" Rukia folds her hand in front of her demanding and answer.

**Twenty-seconds later;**

"Byakuya...I never thought I'd say this to you but, you are a IDIOT!" Ichigo glares at the human prince sitting on his bed with his hands folded in front of him in defiance.

"I only told her the truth. How could I have known she would get offended."

"You told her, you kissed her so Asano wouldn't!" Ichigo smacks his hand down on his desk and scrunches his face up.

"I don't see how this is your problem." Byakuya mutters opening his eyes and glancing out the window.

"She punched me instead of you!" Ichigo turns his head flashing the purple shiner blossoming on his left eye.

"She did that?" Byakuya's right check perks up in a crooked grin.

"Why are you happy about that, asshole!?"

"Kurosaki....sorry about your eye. It was for a good cause I assure you. Getting her mad enough to hit me is a fine start." Byakuya walks out of the room pulling a black T-shirt over his pale skin. Ichigo stood there scratching at his head confused why Byakuya wants Rukia mad at him.

Dinner that night is a blur to Byakuya who sits in his chair watching everyone chat happily. His mind is preoccupied on the short dark haired woman avoiding his glances. Byakuya just watches with his eyes on her, waiting for a reaction out of her. He doesn't wait long, soon as dessert is served Rukia grabs her cake and walks outside to enjoy the cooling evening air.

"You can't avoid me forever." Byakuya whispers from close behind her. Rukia is startled and drops her plate of strawberry cake. Before it crashes to the floor Byakuya catches it; and walking around her grabs her fork.

"I'm not avoiding you." She folds her arms in front of her angrily, gazing up at the moon. "I'm...upset!"

"Really?" Byakuya replies keeping his voice low and firm. He cuts a bite with the fork and holds it out to Rukia's mouth. She looks at Byakuya standing in front of her, his expressions a mystery to her. The softness of his voice and gentleness of his face, coaxing her to open her mouth and accept the sweet cake offered to her. She relents opening her small lips and shuts her eyes as the fork slips in her mouth. "Is it good?" he asks sliding the fork slowly from her lips.

Rukia can only nod her head before Byakuya's lips crush over hers. The plate and fork fall in the dew covered grass as the streetlight over head flickers on. The shock of his lips on hers sends a jolt to her system. The warmth in her stomach spreading rapidly down between her legs, the fire she has kept dormant for way too long threatens to rage out of control. Her mouth parts and she accepts his curious tongue dipping inside her to taste. Rukia hears a steady moan as he sucks her lower lip in his mouth. His lips sliding over hers with slow deliberate kisses, designed to make her defenseless against him.

Byakuya's cruel mouth travels down to her neck making Rukia's knees buckle. He guides them down to the wet grass and continues to kiss the sensitive spot on her neck. She claws at the grass between her fingers each time he bites down on her soft skin. Her flowery fragrance fills his nose as he bites and sucks traveling down to her collarbone. The moan fills her ears again and Rukia is shocked to realize it's coming from inside her. When did she decide she wanted him? How long ago had she longed to feel him pressing against her? Days...no; Months..ago. When did he?

"Byakuya?" She whispers his name struggling to take control of the movements he was making toward her breasts.

"You said my name properly." His mouth lifts from her collarbone, and his deep blue eyes settle over hers. "I am very pleased." Her stomach flips and her mind goes blank at the words flowing out of his soft perfect lips.

"Am I dreaming of you, or are you dreaming of me?" Rukia mumbles her purple eyes large and dilated with passion look at him arching over her. His long unrestrained hair falling over part of his creamy smooth face.

"Dream of me Rukia, dream. Then wake and touch the dream." Byakuya holds one hand close to her face and rubs his thumb over her swollen lips.

"Oi! The neighbors just called saying some kids are necking in the front yard." Ichigo standing next to them begins stomping his foot. "Knock it off before my old man catches you."

"Kurosaki..." Byakuya stand up and glares at Ichigo standing there looking annoyed.

"Look I don't care what you two do. Just don't do it in my front yard!" Ichigo stomps away leaving them blinking at each other.

Rukia stands up pulling blades of grass from her hair. Her purple eyes on her feet, fear and frustration fall over her shoulders. Insufferable man! Byakuya starts to walk back to the house when she touches him on the wrist. Smiling he turns toward her, connecting with Rukia's strong right hook.

"I'm still upset with you!" Rukia marches back into the house running straight to the bathroom to hide.

Byakuya on the other hand was delighted and sat outside on the steps with a huge grin on his face.

"What has you so happy Byakuya-kun?" Isshin Kurosaki walks up and looks at Byakuya smiling.

"My girl, she hit me."

"Congratulations!" Isshin pats Byakuya on the back. "I remember the first time Masaki hit me, I saw stars. One of the best moments of my life."

"Ever thought about finding someone new Isshin-san?"

"Nah, It takes a strong woman to put up with guys like us." Isshin stand up to go back inside when Byakuya looks at him.

"What was she like? Masaki-dono."

"Rare, she could look at me and scare me out of my mind with one glance. She was the only woman to ever make _want_ to try being a better man. She was my human credential."

"Human credential?"

"Yeah, People would look at me saying..'That guy is such a bastard' until...they met Masaki. She proved em wrong."

"I don't understand."

"They would say 'He can't be a complete ass...if a woman like that loves him'."

"Human credential." Byakuya's mind starting turning with questions and few answers. Isshin walks back inside smiling at being able to teach Byakuya Kuchiki anything.

_**Author's notes; It's a good Idea to alert for email updates to this story, I have a goal to upload daily with positive feedback! I know this is short but for pacing in have to cut it here. I wanted to tell AidoHaruZukoNightGirl Mj I'm sorry your name was removed from the reviewer list I still don't know why...It's kinda odd. Sooo Thank you for your review! **_

_**QissaChan; More smut promised in the next chapter!**_

_**RevyHime; They are a lot alike! It is intentional, more torment in the next chapter.**_

_**PrincessAyla1994; Kami-sama will laugh again TMW! Muhahaha!**_

_**SoulChi; OK, breathe now o.o! Here is the chapter.**_

_**Themagicalprincess; Ohoh! I love cookies! **_

_**Echoingly-artistic; Soon is now =) **_

_**Electrared; He is a naughty boy....**_

_**Mebehatz; I had to put that line somewhere... **_

_**Chapter 7; "Brownies, Flour and Kami-sama laughs at Rukia"**_


	7. Flour, brownies, and Kamisama laughs

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

" **_A __man snatches the first kiss, pleads for the second, demands the third, takes the fourth, accepts the fifth - and endures all the rest." __Helen Rowland__  
_**

Rukia spent most of the day avoiding any personal contact with Byakuya. She could still feel anger rise up inside her whenever his face flashes through her mind. However, the next class guaranteed she will be forced into talking to him. She gathers up her courage and walks into Life Skills to face the bane of her existence. There he sits, in a desk slightly too small for him with his legs crunched underneath drumming his fingers on the desktop; wearing the gray school uniform, resting his head on the palm of his hand, looking so good it's a crime.

"Hello, Rukia." Byakuya's blue eyes flash over her body.

"Hello..Byakuya."

"Are you still angry?"

"Of course I am!" She folds her hands in front of her trying not to look at how gorgeous his hair is.

"Good." Byakuya replies and Rukia can no longer avoid eye contact.

"Why is that good?" Rukia stomps her foot under her desk.

"You look adorable all pissed off." He answers leaning over and poking his finger at the corner of her frowned lips.

"Pfft."

XXX

"Rukia, what is the purpose of this assignment?" Byakuya asks blinking several times at the small bundle in Rukia's arms. The bell sounds and every student exits leaving Byakuya at his desk next to Rukia.

"It's for child development, and a large portion of our grade." Rukia leans over the desk to whisper, "Personally, I think it's to discourage teenagers from having sex."

"Really?" Byakuya replies with an amusing look plastered across his face. "Are you discouraged Rukia?"

"Well,I'm not exactly a teenager" She giggles looking at Byakuya and her laugh dies away. "....why are you looking at me like that?" Rukia watches as his heart stopping smile spreads across his face.

"You look nice holding that." Byakuya bends over and looks down at the blue blanket covering the flour baby. "We are to care for this sack of flour like a real child?"

"Pretty much. We are partners, so we can take turns carrying it around during the three day weekend."

"And this discourages teenagers from having sex?" Byakuya picks up the small blue blanketed package eying it carefully.

"No, but it makes their parents feel like it does." Rukia slightly surprised by his interest, notices his facial expression change into a serious look. "You can take the first shift! Good luck papa Byakuya!"

"Hmm."

XXX

Walking out to the pool area Rukia hears a commotion and a group of girls gathering in a corner. Making her way through the crowd she gasps seeing Byakuya sitting in a folding chair holding the flour baby. The girls around him are practically melting into the cement watching him hold the fake baby.

"What are you doing?" Rukia puts her hands on her hips then begins tapping her foot.

"Taking care of Kenshin." Byakuya replies cradling the baby in his arms.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes, the assignment states we are take care of it like it's a real baby. So I named him Kenshin." Byakuya looks up grinning slightly at the group of girls. The female students suddenly squeal with delight at Byakuya's fatherly instincts. The whistle blares making the girls move away leaving Rukia and Byakuya alone. Rukia looks at him carefully deciding what to make of this bizarre behavior. Choosing to call his bluff she motions for him to follow her to the seclusion of the locker room wall.

"I know what you are doing Byakuya." Rukia looks up at him and sends him a enticing glare.

"You do?" Byakuya watches as Rukia leans toward him, her round face smiling seductively. "What am I doing?"

"You are just trying to get out of swimming class!" She puts her hands on her hips and turns her face away from him.

"You have no idea the things going through my mind right now." Byakuya leans over her and flicks out his tongue to moisten his lower lip. Rukia blinks as the red blush spreads across her cheeks.

"W-What do you-"

"Rukia, my mind is filling with images of you arching under me and crying out my name." Byakuya whispers before walking back around to the folding chair. Unable to speak Rukia puts a hand over her heart and then one touches the wall next to her. Just for a moment she recalls the vision of him over her, his mouth on hers, from last night.

"Kami-sama," She whispers to herself, "He is winning the battle. Do I want him to win?"

XXXX

Stepping inside the Kurosaki's home, Byakuya could smell the sweet chocolaty fragrance of brownies baking. Looking over to the kitchen area his breath catches when he sees Rukia standing there with flour in her hair. She is stirring a bowl of brownie batter and humming along to a song playing from the radio sitting on the table. Byakuya watches her with a smirk on his face as she sets the bowl down and dips a finger in it to taste.

"Is it good?" He says startling her just as she was putting her finger to her lips. Grabbing her hand he puts the brownie batter coated finger in his mouth. Rukia's finger slides inside his warm mouth as his tongue lifts and licks at the tip. His eyes lock on hers as her finger pulls out of his mouth. Byakuya dips his finger tip in the batter and holds it up to Rukia.

"Lick it." He says in a firm tone and before Rukia could blink she had moved forward to take the long slender digit in her mouth. Pushing his fingertip past her lips Byakuya bit down on his lower lip and closes his eyes. The warm moist feeling of her tongue and mouth sucking on him is making a heat build in his chest. Slipping his finger out slowly he flashes his eyes open to look at her flushed face. There is it was, the look he was waiting for...desire. "I'm not going to kiss you, Rukia." He moves toward the table and pulls out a chair then sits in it.

"H-huh?"

"If you want to kiss me, then come over here." His hand gestures her toward him and pats his lap. Rukia looks at him in disbelief, that someone she has known for so long could be capable of seduction on this high of a level. Part of her mind is screaming at her to run away from this heavy feeling falling over her shoulders. Her body is quaking with anticipation that she can walk over to that chair and kiss him.

Byakuya knows what he is asking her is tricky. She could decide to bolt out the door and never close the gap between them. However, when his eyes glance up at her he sees the want, and need on her face. Even if she doesn't realize it yet, Byakuya knows she wants him. That desire alone is enough reason for him to push her into choosing him.

She approaches him and lowers herself down to sit on his lap. His smoky blue eyes are closer than ever before. She lifts her hands and touches them to his soft cheeks and feels him shake from the contact. Turning her head she parts her lips and kisses him softly, and quick. Rukia stands up to gets some distance between them when he wraps his fingers around her arm. Tugging her against him he lowers his mouth over hers and bends her back down against the table.

Byakuya's mouth travels down to her neck, finding the soft spot running his tongue over it. Feeling her arch then moving her head to give him room he nibbles on her earlobe. His right hand moves down to her shirt and pulls it out from her skirt. Slipping his hand under he touches the soft skin of her firm belly, then continues up near her right breast. Stopping just above her breast, he looks in her eyes as he runs the tip of his finger over her nipple. She shudders with a loud gasp and arches her hips in pleasure.

"Did you enjoy that Rukia?" He asks his voice low and heavy with passion. He flicks the now taut nipple and watches her incredible reaction. "I require an answer."

"Yes." She sighs the response as he wraps his soft warm hands around her breast. Rukia's heart is beating faster and the moment he touches her breast the fire in her belly moves down between her legs.

"I wonder if you taste as sweet as you sound?" His hands slowly unbutton her shirt, his eyes never looking away from her. Opening her shirt his eyebrows arch up slightly confirming what he already knew. "No bra today? My aren't you bold." He lowers his mouth over her breast to suck and flick his tongue over. Hearing her moan he rubs his teeth over the tight bud and moves his hand down to her skirt. Pushing his fingers below her waistband and under her soft panties he searches for the silky warm spot to slip his fingers into. Rukia's eyes grow wide and she sits up pulling away from him.

"What are we doing! We are going to get caught, the Kurosaki's...." Rukia looks around wondering where they are.

"They aren't here." Byakuya takes her by the ankle and scoots her back under him.

"W-What?"

"It's a holiday...They are all gone camping until Monday afternoon." Byakuya mumbles with his mouth over her breast.

"_Oh, Kami-sama.....Why have you forsaken me?" _Rukia says to herself just before his fingertip finds a very sensitive spot.

**Author's notes; the update is late I'm sorry. My excuse is good though....ok it's not but to make up for it I am giving you a preview of the smut filled chapter to come! Again thank you my lovely reviewers!**


	8. Submission is ecxtasy

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

"_**Kiss me and you will see how important I am."**____**Sylvia Plath **_

Chapter 8; Submission is ecstasy

"What are we doing! We are going to get caught, the Kurosaki's...." Rukia looks around wondering where they are.

"They aren't here." Byakuya takes her by the ankle and scoots her back under him.

"W-What?"

"It's a holiday...They are all gone camping until Monday afternoon." Byakuya mumbles with his mouth over her breast.

"_Oh, Kami-sama.....Why have you forsaken me?"_ Rukia says to herself just before his fingertip finds a very sensitive spot. "Oh! Kami-"

"My fantasy is for you to call MY name." Byakuya reminds her as he rubs his fingertip in a up and down motion over her tiny warm clit. Rukia arches her back and bites on her lip trying not to cry out, as his mouth sucks her nipple. "Call my name and I'll reward you."

"You..are..just...teasing..me." Rukia replies in a breathy staccato voice.

"No, I told you." Byakuya stops his finger removing it and holds the glistening finger tip up where Rukia can see it. "My fantasy..." He brings the finger near his lips and inhales a deep breath. "is for you to call my name, in overwhelming pleasure."

"Why me?"

"It must be you." Byakuya replies returning his hand to her sensitive area. "My eyes see only you, long for you, and dream of you." His face leans forward just above hers, he licks his lips in anticipation. His finger moves quicker, pressing down slightly, guiding her body to shake and quiver under him. "Only you." He sighs in her ear, his resolve crumbling with every sound she makes, pushing him over the edge.

"Ah."

"You are so stubborn, Rukia." Byakuya replies as her sounds intensify and her hips rock toward his finger. "Are you close?"

"Ah, yes." She moans deeply and her head tilts back. Her breathing becomes faster and she shuts her eyes, struggling against the firestorm in her blood.

"Why do you resist?" He moves his lips near her ear flicking his tongue on the tip of her earlobe."Say my name, say you want me."

"I-I want you. Byakuya" Rukia whispers then feels him pushing his index finger deep inside her. She gasps surprised by his movement and the sudden orgasm he causes. Byakuya wraps his arms around her guiding them down the hall finding the nearest bed. Byakuya feels her lips crushing over his as she straddles his hips. Leaning up to pull off her shirt he tosses it on the floor, then returns his mouth to the small tempting breasts. With her sitting over his groin, he grows harder than before, and grits his teeth with every arch of her hips. He allows her to explore his body watching her intense expression as she takes off his shirt. Her delicate caresses along his ribs and chest making him gasp for air.

"You have no idea the effect you have on me, Rukia." He moans just before she covers his mouth, pressing her lips and tongue to his. She responds with a sigh echoing in his mouth sending shivers down his spine. Turning her body below his, he slides the skirt down her legs with a fast motion and begins kissing the soft fragrant skin of the tummy. Dipping his fingers back under her pink panties he watches her shudder with pleasure.

"Show me how I effect you, so I'll never forget." Rukia replies tilting her head and arching her back, surrendering to him completely. Leaning up she fumbles with his pants, and carefully slides them down past his knees.

Byakuya pulls off her wet panties and tosses them on the pile with the rest of their clothes. Moving closer between her hips he grinds his body against hers. Rukia lifts her feet up and slides his boxer shorts down with her toes. Byakuya lifts an eyebrow smirking at her briefly, then lifts her up from the bed to suck on her breasts. His patience and tolerance dwindling with every lift of her hips.

"Rukia..." He puts pressure on the tiny bud as his tongue teases at her nipples. She can feel the next orgasm growing from deep inside her. He looks her in the eyes as his left hand cups her bottom. "Have you done this before?"

"Ah...not a virgin." She whispers wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling his erection achingly close to her. She hears him hiss briefly as he lowers her hips down over him. Instinct and passion take over as she feels him enter her for the first time. "So good." Is all she can manage to say before she tightens around him releasing the fire she restrains. Digging her nails into his back she arches to meet his thrusts enjoying the feeling of surrounding him.

"Look at me." Byakuya's deep demanding voice echoes through her shaking body. She obeys staring into his smoky blue eyes, as the throbbing sensations overwhelm her, pushing her toward another climax. "Come for me." He whispers commanding her body to submit to him. She obeys once more, feeling him pour his release into, as she calls his name.

Waking with a smile on his face as his eyes fall on Rukia curled into a ball near his chest Byakuya feels a turning inside. Reaching down he touches her lips softly and can not restrain the smile stretching over his face. "Is this contentment?" Lifting off the bed careful not to disturb her Byakuya walks into the bathroom to take a shower. A few moments later the shower curtain pulls back and Rukia steps under the warm spraying water.

"Good morning Rukia."

"Good morning Byakuya." She replies her eyes never meeting his gaze. Byakuya's left eye twitches in aggravation as he turns her around to look at him.

"I know you too well for you to behave this way." He says holding her chin up with his hands. "Speak."

"If there is blame, I will take it. If there are consequences, I will accept them. So that you will not be tarnished by me." Her deep violet eyes water with unshed tears of sadness.

"I do not require you to be a martyr for me." He pushes her back against the cool tiled wall, his hand moving to her wet shoulder. "I refuse the exit you are making for me. Don't you....ever decide who is not good enough for me." Covering her mouth he crushes her lips with longing, releasing the suppressed desire he has carried for her over the past several decades. Lips and hands sliding in a fever twisting around her body Byakuya slips inside her incredible heat. Rocking his hips into her with her back pressing into the wall, she wraps her legs around his waist. His hands slide around her bottom pushing him deeper inside, hitting the sweet spot that makes her surge with pleasure.

"Ah, Byakuya..." Her arms wrap around his shoulders to hide her face from him. "I'm scared."

"Rukia, " He nibbles on her neck and feels her shaking around him. Her surrender driving him to hear more of the delicous sounds coming from her. "That means you are falling in love with me."

Author's notes; Hey all my first full lemon o.o I'm kinda nervous. Hope you enjoyed it! As always thank you reviewers. Because of you I stayed up till 4am finishing this. Story isn't over yet!! More smut for reviewers, sound like a fair trade? Reviewers thank you!!

_**Anonymous :D ; How's this for action?**_

_**SHirSHar ; Hope you still think I'm a good writer! Thanks!**_

_**Psychegloom ; Tada! Le update!**_

_**Electra Red ; He is a stud...I'd do him. LOL!**_

_**SoulChi ; Sorry for the cliffhanger, I hope this makes up for it!**_

_**Qissachan; more smut for you!**_

_**RevyHime; Only time will tell....**_

_**Harushika; shhh I'm not telling! Yet.**_


	9. Words, Spirit, Dust

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Chapter 9; Kenshin, and Senbonzakura**

"**_He ate and drank the precious Words, his Spirit grew robust; He knew no more that he was poor, nor that his frame was Dust."_****_Emily Dickinson_**

Byakuya steps into the kitchen and walks up behind Rukia as she hums; cutting up last night brownies into a dish. Setting his chin on the top of her head he wraps his arms around her and smells her hair.

"What would you like to do today?" Byakuya asks looking at the empty bag of flour sitting on the counter. "R-Rukia..where is Kenshin?"

"Oh, the class project." She looks down at the floor then at Byakuya.

"Tell me...you didn't!" He picks up the bag of flour looking devastated. "You went cannibal on Kenshin?!"

"Why are you upset? It's just a bag of flour?"

"Just a bag of...The assignment is to treat it like an actual child!" He puts his hands on his hips and watches her bite down on a brownie. "You are eating my heir!"

"Kenshin is not your heir." She looks at the annoyed look on his face and bursts out laughing. "I'm..sorry...you look so cute! Why are you taking this assignment so seriously?"

"I have never failed a class!"

"Orihime and Kon are watching your heir, relax I didn't eat him. Hahaha, you should see your face!" She slaps the counter top with her hands

"I see, you want to provoke me." Byakuya's shoulder lunge forward as his hands curl into fists.

"Huh?" Rukia stops laughing when he picks up a wire whisk. Byakuya narrows his eyes at her.

"I think you should run..." The chase begins in the kitchen as he takes off dashing around the counter. Rukia dodges quickly side stepping his hand and flees down the hallway. He corners her in Ichigo's room slowly stepping toward her with the whisk in his hand.

"Now....Byakuya, you wouldn't really?" She holds up her hands in front of her and smiles awkwardly.

"Kenshin's honor must be avenged." He holds the whisk out and twirls it in his hands.

"Byakuya..I didn't hurt Kenshin, I swear!" She tries to sneak past him only to be caught. "Eeeekkk!" Byakuya's dark eyes shine as he lifts the green t-shirt up from her belly. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I must punish you." He twirls the whisk in her side and listens to her giggle.

"That tickles!" She curls trying to scoot away from him.

"Does it?" Byakuya smiles at her and tosses the whisk behind him to plant his mouth on her soft belly. "Does this?"

"Byakuya!" She laughs again then sees her chance for a critical strike. Placing her hand on his shoulder she runs her fingertips up to the back of his neck. He snorts out a funny sound making Rukia's eyes glow with excitement. "Haha! Byakuya Kuchiki is tick-lish!" She cries out a peal of giggles and touches him again.

"I am NOT!" He folds his arms in front of his chest defiantly.

"Are to!" She points her finger at his neck. "Is that why you wear your hair down? Cuz' your neck is super sensitive?"

He turns away from her to hide the red color spreading across his cheeks. "I happen to like my hair down."

"Lies! I know your sec~ret!" Rukia grins devilishly and tries to tickle his neck again when her cell phone beeps. Lifting it up she sees a red dot and smiles at Byakuya. "Time for work! I'll be back soon."

"Isn't Kurosaki away for the weekend?"

"Yeah, which why I'm covering for him." She answers popping her soul candy and turning into her shinigami form.

"So you are going alone?"

"Yes, I'll be back in a while!" She replies gliding out the window before he could muster a reply. Hiding from him that her enemy wasn't a random hollow, it's reiatsu was Espada class. Byakuya waits five minutes before running out the front door of the house to find her.

Byakuya turns a corner and stops, shutting his eyes to concentrate on finding Rukia reiatsu. He hasn't struggled with such a simple ability in so long. "Come on..work. Help me find my girl."

"Having trouble Kuchiki-san?" The voice interrupts his thoughts. Byakuya opens his eyes to find Urahara standing in front of him with his cane setting on his shoulder.

"I don't have the patience to play a mind game with you. If you can help me get my powers back, then do so."

"Awe, you take away the fun for me." Urahara flash steps them to a rooftop with Rukia fighting above them. She is fighting with her shikai already, bits of ice raining down on the roof. Blood is dripping down her serious face, and her clothes are torn at the sleeves.

"Rukia!" Byakuya yells out when he sees the enemy pinning her against a wall.

"She can't see or hear you, Kuchiki-san." Urahara replies calmly.

"Explain!" Byakuya replies when a hole suddenly opens up below him causing him to fall to the bottom. "What the hell!"

"You need to crawl out of there Kuchiki-san!" Urahara yells down to him from the roof. "Poor Rukia-san might die!"

"You bastard! Let me out of here!"

"Get yourself out, oh by the way...." Urahara fires the quintet of iron pillars binding kidou and crushes Byakuya to the ground. "If you fail the iron pillars will crush you to death."

Byakuya spits the blood from his mouth as anger spreads through his body he hasn't experienced before. He pushes against the bars only to feel his skin tearing and pain shooting into his back. Gritting his teeth he shuts his eyes trying to focus his back muscles to tighten up. Suddenly a tiny amount of reiatsu sparks inside him, taking the shape of a small pink sphere. The sphere glows and grows larger illuminating the darkness of his mind. Walking toward the glowing light Byakuya sees a bridge arching over a stream come into view. Standing on the bridge is Senbonzakura, dressed in his samurai armor holding his sword pointed to the river.

"Have you forgotten...Mono no aware?" The samurai drops his blade into the water, Byakuya dashes into the water after it. Rushing through the water current he sees the sword in the distance. He struggles to grab it was his fingertips outstretched. Looking up ahead, his eyes widen in panic seeing a great waterfall. Scanning the riverbank he notices a thick branch dipping down over the waterfalls edge. There next to the riverside a great sakura blooms it's petal falling freely over the waterfall. Byakuya's eyes narrow as he decides which path to follow. Swimming with the current he builds up speed in an effort to reach his sword. His heart beats wildly in his chest as he dives down into the fast undercurrent. Reaching the drop off he reaches out his hand with his fingers wide to grab his sword. The cool metal lands into his hand as he looks down seeing a endless abyss.

"I haven't forgotten, sakura petals don't fall slowly into the abyss of death. They race to it, without fear and hesitation." Byakuya replies as he begins to fall down the endless path of the water. "Mono no aware...life with honor, death without regret."

Suddenly the sakura tree branch snakes around his body, grabbing Byakuya bringing him back up to the riverbank. He looks up to see ice particles falling down from the sky and red drops of blood trickling down, staining the ground.

"Rukia..." Abruptly, he was back opening his eyes feeling heavy water drops hit his face. The iron pillars still cutting into his back. He looks up high above to the rooftop to find Rukia pinned to the ground overhead. The false pit unseen to her and her opponent, yet somehow her blood drips down splashing on Byakuya's face. Byakuya crumbles the iron bars, and starts to jump out of the shaft when a hand touches him.

"Kuchiki-san! Good job! Now watch carefully." Urahara smiles with his hand still touching Byakuya's shoulder.

"You ready to die pretty little thing?" He presses Rukia's face into the rooftop, her blood pour out of her mouth.

"I can't..." She mumbles holding her broken sword just under the left side of her uniform. "Someone is waiting for me."

"Aww, got yourself a boyfriend. Maybe I'm doing him a favor..killing a bitch like you."

"I told you..I can't die yet." Rukia turns her body slightly under the weight of the arrancars foot.

"Why is that?" He lends over her closely.

"Because, he is waiting for me....and I love him."

"Hahaha! That's even better!"

"San No Mai, Shirafune." Rukia calls out lifting the hilt of her sword under her elbow. The ice blade forms in a long column piercing through his chest killing him instantly.

"Oooh, Kuchiki-san! Did you hear that?" Urahara smiles from behind his fan.

"Indeed I did. Now dissolve this barrier before I break it myself." Byakuya barks at Urahara pointing a long thin fingertip at the shield.

"How are you feeling? Powers all back, you look just as before the accident."

"Yes, everything is as it was." He flash steps away his haori whipping around his body.

**Author's notes; Hey all another update yay! Please vote for the next OMG I'm Seventeen Character!!! You have to vote...for the pairing too!! I want to start on it by next week, sooo vote while you can. **

Everyone who reviewed chapter 8 thank you I was very nervous!

Twilightrose1

Byakuyaxrukiaxkuchikikkfan

Frozenhowl

Electrared

Shirshar

Azaleaairen

Icyfaetears

Shirochan21


	10. My mind is caving in

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH **

_**This story is dedicated to my best friend Bella...love you, miss you..you remain my human credential.**_

"**_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."__Emily Bronte_**

Chapter10; My mind is caving in.

Walking into the room Rukia notices his reiatsu and captains haori first. Slowly looking up to his face she struggles not to show the fear creeping into her heart.

"Byakuy- um Captain Kuchiki, I am relieved your powers have returned." She manages a brave smile. "Will you be returning to Soul Society right away?"

"Of course." He replies without looking at her, walking over to the Senkaimon gate already opened.

"I-I will return in two days."

"..." He walks through the gate and doesn't look back to see the tears falling down her face.

XXX

**Two Days later;**

After the two longest, most miserable days of her life Rukia's feet touch down just inside the private gate of the Kuchiki family. She is met by a large group of people; including Byakuya dressed very formally standing behind a large table with stacks of papers. Looking at Byakuya she tried to figure out what was happening. However his cold demeanor had returned and he was unfortunately unreadable. Sighing to herself Rukia walks up to the table to face her punishment.

"Please sign this document." Byakuya 's voice almost causes her to flash step away. Walking up she signs her name and notices Captain Ukitake walking up to the table.

"You are no longer a Kuchiki, relinquish your senkaimon pass." Byakuya holds out his hand to her. Feeling like she was hit in the stomach she lifts her shaking hand up and pulls out her pass. "Now sign this." Rukia's eyes begin to blur as she signs the next paper the tears drip down freely. What does she have left? Her family is gone, her reputation will be destroyed, and she will be lucky to keep her shinigami position. Tears should be permitted for someone as pathetic as her. "You are now the daughter of Juushiro Ukitake."

"What?" She croaks out a reply looking over at Ukitake's smiling face. Confused she watches the green scarf slip off his shoulders, he then hands it to Ukitake.

"This should be satisfactory." Byakuya says handing the white haired man the precious family heirloom.

"Indeed." Ukitake replies folding the scarf and putting it in a bag.

"Now Ukitake Rukia sign this." Byakuya slides a old looking scroll over to her as she scribbles her name again. "It is done."

Rukia stood there gaping as everyone left including Ukitake. Byakuya grabs her arm and almost drags her into a dimly lit room.

"What is going on?" Rukia asks as his hand releases her arm and shuts the door behind them. Byakuya grabs her in his arms and tosses her on the large bed in the center of the room.

"Before I forget, put this on." Byakuya lifts up a small velvet box and opens it revealing a small gold band. Rukia just sits on the bed in shock, as he pulls up her hand and slips the ring on her finger.

"T-This is a wedding band..." Rukia starts to get up out of bed when Byakuya pushes her down on the bed.

"Do I need to spell it out?" Byakuya tugs her uniform down from her right shoulder and begins to slowly kiss up to her neck. "I had to get Ukitake to adopt you legally so I could marry you."

"You want to marry me!" She tries to sit up when pushes his hips into her.

"You already signed the papers, tomorrow we will can have the ceremony."

"You mean I'm already your wife?"

"Yes, Now don't complain we can have the wedding tomorrow. I know how women enjoy that tradition." Byakuya continues yanking the black robes down after untying her obi.

"M-My mind is caving in...I-I have no idea what to say."

Byakuya's mouth slides down her chest to her small breasts. His tongue flicks out and licks her tiny nipple. "Say my name, say you want me, and say you love me." His hand slides inside her uniform and searches for the warm soft flesh between her legs.

"Oh, Kami!" She arches against his hand.

"It's only been two days....Do I have to start over with you?" Byakuya looks at her giving her the heart stopping smile.

"The smile is even better..."

"That's not the only thing...."

"_Oh Kami-sama...."_

_XXX_

Two days later Juushiro Ukitake returns the green scarf as a wedding present.

_**Author's notes; Hey all!! Well, I love happy endings and I think Rukia deserves a happy ending LOL!! Hopefully you can see how the ending is upbeat and fun. To fit the rest of the story as a whole. My next seventeen story will SHIRO-CHAN!!!! now vote for his pairing!!!! His story may be a little longer....he has some angst to him after all. But I write fast so I'm hoping all of you will read it! You have until 9/9/09 to vote! Any female pairing is fine, I even have an OC that is amazing if you want. Remember he will be seventeen and human....I would like..to mix up the settings in this series if you will allow me. If you want it to be the same please comment. Majority will win, however, for the Espada OMG I'm seventeen I may have them AU. Cause Starrk and Grim are HOT! I'm kinda surprised no one has voted for any of them....FYI I didn't forget to tell what was causing this...it is intentional. Review please even if this is the last chapter...please drop a review!**_

_**As a reminder Byakuya is seventeen yaoi edit is not over yet^^ So all the members of the Yaoi Fangirl council can vote for the next OMG I'm seventeen yaoi edit!**_


End file.
